gravity falls fanfiction
by invading.darkness
Summary: This is about a 15 year old girl, who arrives at gravity falls, from moving away from britan to america, in gravity falls. she wealthy with gold, she has dark tanned skin and green eyes, she is very pretty. she recently went on a holiday around places,her last destination on the holiday was egypt. she is related to mcgucket. she meets robbie and a light sparks,a twist appears ,read
1. Chapter 1

Gravity falls fanfiction by: jiya( )

Name: un-noticed danger

Chapter:1 after the episode: the love god.

The pale moonlight shone on the violent ramshackle mystery shack. The chirped dark oaky wood had scratches all over it. The tall strong tree's which surrounded the mystery shack had shadowed on the rays of glaring moonlight. The air filled with pure oxygen which smelt of fresh flowers and a mix of soil. Nothing could be heard as silence filled the fresh air. The mystery shacks lights held vivid and immense.

Mabel and Stan were inside the brightly lit mystery shack watching 'girl why you acn so Cray Cray'. Mabel wore a pink and lined purple jumper with a shooting star in the middle. Stan wore his usual hat and a white, with some stains, vest, he wore blue and red boxers. The doorbell rang and Soos entered the room, "eeeer dudes should I get that?" Soos questioned Stan and Mabel. Mabel said in a hurry "I'll get it!" Mabel ran to the door, she opened it and said annoyed, " where have you been, have you been investing stuff without me, we are meant to be the mystery twins!"

Dipper looked down in a regretful manner, and said in his cracking American accent "I I, I went out with the guys, we went out on a sick hill and don't call us the mystery twins please, I, I kinda find it ummm, well, embarrassing, don't take it as a bad thing." Mabel got very angry and her soft cheeks went blood red, "Dipper, why couldn't I come with you, am I not cool like you, I thought the mystery twins name was growing on you, you said it yourself, why is it embarrassing, am I embarrassing too huh, and just so you know slang doesn't suit your crackling voice, you still need to go through puberty sucker!"

Mabel ran to her and dippers room, the room had a triangle shaped plain window in the middle, Mabel had a pink bed with a wooden structure. Dippers bed was blue, books were on the table and posters were next to Mabel's bed. The room was very messy. Waddles was on Mabel's bed chewing a book. Mabel jumped on her pink, messy duvet and cuddled waddles. Waddles was Mabel's pet pig, he was 12 pounds and was very round and pink. As Mabel shed a tear she said to waddles, "waddles we were meant to be best twins for life, no-one messes with the mystery twins, not even dipper, I don't know what to do, unicorns I got it! I'm going to take revenge, I know I'm a happy person, but I can be evil to, Wendy doesn't like Robbie anymore right and he's with Tambry, but Robbie's not gonna be with Tambry for long, I don't like revenge or to make dipper unhappy, but, but I want the mystery twins together forever, so that's why Robbie and Wendy need to be, when they were together everything was fine, hahahaha, how was my evil laughter? I'm working on it." Waddles replied "oink."


	2. Chapter 2

Gravity falls chapter 2

The next sunny morning, Mabel woke up. She had a distressed expression on her face. Her hair was messy and fell forward covering some of the side of her face. She got up and got dressed to battle the rest of the day, nothing is normal in gravity falls, as so the days. In the kitchen Mabel drank some Mabel juice, grunckle Stan walked in crouched. 'Mabel is that stuff okay to drink? As it does have plastic dinosaurs in it' Stan asked worried.

'It doesn't matter if its ok, all I need is happiness and a pet unicorn' Mabel said sobbing.

'Well okay, see you later kid' Stan shouted while leaving the kitchen.

(15 minutes later)

Mabel went to the mystery shack shop, which was just downstairs. She saw Stan talking to Wendy about no new tourists visiting. Mabel knew her plan, but she had to do it somehow. Mabel went into the corner and ducked her head into her pink sweater. The front door of the mystery shack was opened by a tall man. Followed him was his family.


End file.
